La fin n'est rien de plus qu'un renouveau
by Lula's Lullaby
Summary: Nous pensions qu'une fois que la guerre serait finie, nous serions tous heureux. Mais c'était faux, tout combat laisse des traces, visibles ou non.


Merci à Cha Darcy pour avoir relu, corrigé cet OS et tous les autres.

Résumé : Nous pensions qu'une fois que la guerre serait finie, nous serions tous heureux. Mais c'était faux, tout combat laisse des traces, visibles ou non.

* * *

 **La fin n'est rien de plus qu'un renouveau**

Est-ce que vous avez déjà eu à vous battre pour travailler ? Je ne parle pas simplement de regarder par la fenêtre parce que vous avez envie d'être dehors plutôt que là à réviser.

Non.

Moi, je parle de quelque chose qui vous bloque au fond de vos tripes. Une boule qui se forge et tout votre cerveau est en ébullition et n'arrive plus une seule seconde à se concentrer sur ce que vous lui dîtes. Je vous parle de tout votre corps qui vous supplie de bouger, de dormir, de pleurer même : tout plutôt que ce que vous êtes en train de faire. Je vous parle de ce moment où vous relisez pour la cinquième fois la même ligne sans la comprendre alors que vous en êtes qu'à la première page.

Je n'y arrive plus. Depuis la guerre. Depuis que j'ai fonctionné trop longtemps sur un mode automatique qui m'a abîmé le cerveau. Je me suis tellement débranchée pour tenir le coup que je n'arrive plus à me rebrancher. Je n'arrive plus à me concentrer.

Tout devient une torture et quand je vois Ronald avoir plus de concentration que moi, j'ai envie de pleurer et de crier. De crier à l'injustice, de crier au scandale. J'ai envie de rappeler combien cette situation est injuste. Je vous ai tout donné, tout. Je vous ai donné ma vie ou une partie et aujourd'hui, il ne reste que des miettes de moi.

Parce que c'est bien ça la vérité. Il ne reste que des miettes. Hermione Granger, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, est morte.

Pendant des mois et des mois, j'ai souffert mais je me disais qu'un jour, ce serait fini et que je reprendrais une vie normale, une vie comme avant. Une vie où je n'aurai pas peur de rire trop fort sous peine de fondre en larmes.

Mais finalement, quand ce jour est arrivé, quand nous avons gagné, j'ai senti une fatigue immense, insoutenable retomber sur mes épaules et… Et je n'ai pas été apaisée. J'avais toujours peur, j'avais toujours mal. Les images me hantaient encore et je ne riais toujours pas trop fort. Mais je ne me suis pas trop inquiétée : j'avais besoin de repos. J'étais fatiguée mais cela n'était-il pas normal après tous ces mois de cavales, d'angoisse ? N'avais-je pas le droit de rester repliée sur moi-même encore un peu ?

Ron a essayé de me secouer. Il n'aimait pas me voir aussi triste, aussi lasse. Aussi vieille. Je le comprenais. J'avais envie de lui crier parfois « Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu crois que j'aime être ainsi ? Ne crois-tu pas que je voudrais redevenir exactement la même qu'avant ? Ne crois-tu pas que j'aimerais encore m'extasier sur l'odeur de la bibliothèque et réussir à profiter de ma vie ? ». Mais les mots restaient à mes lèvres. On ne se disait pas grand-chose là-dessus. J'avais besoin de temps, j'étais épuisée, moi-même je ne saisissais pas trop ce qui m'arrivait... Il était triste et malheureux. On ne pouvait pas arriver à se comprendre.

Le temps a passé. Je reprenais très doucement des couleurs et des forces. Des forces qui me donnaient de plus en plus de volonté mais qui me permettaient de me rendre compte de mes nouvelles limites. J'étais devenue stupide. Pas stupide comme Lavande, non. Juste… Plus aussi intelligente, percutante et intéressante qu'avant. Je n'étais plus la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

Les gens autour de moi ne comprenaient pas. Je redoublais d'effort et de travail. Ce travail qui m'avait tant manqué et qui me semblait… Inatteignable, impossible à réaliser. Je ne supportais pas de rester là sans bouger, sans rien faire d'autre que de lire. Insoutenable.

J'ai eu honte, terriblement honte. J'ai dû affronter mes limites. Moi, Hermione Granger, Gryffondor qui n'a jamais toléré que quiconque ne lui impose de limites, mon propre cerveau, mon propre corps m'ont imposé les leurs. C'était trop pour moi. J'ai encore failli m'effondrer. J'ai encore senti que mon univers allait s'écrouler. J'ai coulé un regard vers Ronald qui ne savait pas comment me réconforter. Nous nous sommes souris lointainement et nous nous sommes dit au revoir.

Alors, j'ai déprimé. Plus qu'avant et d'une façon dont je n'avais jamais déprimé. Je restais presque sans rien faire. Je sortais voir des amis, c'était tout. Et je dormais, ou plutôt j'essayais. Je n'arrivais plus à rêver. Je riais et pourtant, une déchirure invisible se créait en moi. Et un jour, un jour elle céda. Je pleurais, je pleurais. Serrant les mâchoires pour ne pas que mes camarades de chambre m'entendent, je pleurais en essayant de me convaincre que tout cela n'était que temporaire.

Voilà un an, que le temporaire existe. Voilà un an que la guerre est finie.

Tout a changé en un an. Plus personne ne m'appelle Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Je ne lève plus la main systématiquement et j'apprends en même temps que les autres élèves. Mon année se termine et je sais que je n'aurai pas les ASPICs avec d'aussi bonnes notes que ce que je voulais. Et, par Morgane, ça me blesse plus que je ne voudrais l'admettre.

J'ai cru naïvement que la Guerre finie, tous mes ennuis partiraient avec elle. Mais elle a emmené un bout de moi. Mais était-ce vraiment le meilleur ? Parfois, je regarde au fond de moi. Je respire et j'essaye d'oublier l'immense fatigue qui me submerge et me force à rester au fond de mon lit. Et d'un seul coup, dans un endroit qui me parait de moins en moins obscur, je me vois moi.

Je suis là, de dos. Mes cheveux sont brillants et forts, bouclés comme jamais. Mon reflet se tourne vers moi et me sourit. Et là, je ne me suis jamais trouvé aussi belle, ni aussi forte : je me découvre presque. C'est une partie de moi que j'avais oubliée, enterrée, cachée. Elle n'était pas assez conforme à ce qu'on attendait de moi, trop à vif aussi peut-être. Mais aujourd'hui, après tout ce que j'ai affronté, elle me semble plus tolérable qu'avant.

C'est vrai. Je n'arrive pas à travailler. Mais je regarde les gens avec un regard plus intense qu'avant. Ils ne s'en rendent pas toujours compte mais je les regarde avec plus de tendresse, plus d'empathie. Je suis à fleur de peau, c'est vrai et ils sont surpris quand les larmes me montent aux yeux mais heureux quand je les prends dans mes bras sans rien dire quand ils se mettent à pleurer. Aujourd'hui, je suis plus douce aussi, plus tendre. Ce qui me mettait en rage me semble moins grave.

En vous parlant, je me rends compte que je ne sais pas exactement ce qui a changé en moi mais quelque chose a cédé et j'en suis sûre. J'ai senti mon cœur se craqueler en des milliers de petits morceaux. Mais la dernière fois que j'ai été trop déprimée pour sortir vraiment de mon lit et que je suis restée là à pleurer, j'ai senti un soulagement qui vous paraîtra peut-être étrange : j'ai senti mon cœur se réparait tout doucement, délicatement.

Vous devez vous dire que je suis devenue mielleuse à vous parler de cœur brisé. Vous devez rire en vous disant qu'Hermione Granger était plus dure et plus froide auparavant. Mais si vous pensez ça, c'est que vous ne m'avez jamais réellement connue alors fermez vos gueules.

J'ai failli mourir. Quelque chose au fond de moi en a conscience et je n'arrive pas à me remettre de ça. Je crois que je n'arrive pas à accepter que je ne serai plus jamais la même. Plus jamais je ne redeviendrai innocente. Plus jamais je ne penserai que les examens sont la chose la plus importante au monde. Plus jamais je ne pourrai entendre le mot Guerre sans frissonner et penser à tous les morts. Plus jamais je n'arrêteras d'avoir peur. Plus jamais je n'aimerai Ron.

La vie m'a pris beaucoup et elle me laisse des miettes. Alors je les rassemble, je les assemble, je les désassemble et après tout cela je me dis que finalement je me suis peut-être trompée, que je dois arrêter de forcer les choses et laisser faire le temps. Une parole que je n'aurai jamais dit avant la Guerre. Pourtant au fond de moi, je sais que je peux en faire plein de choses de ces miettes, je sais que je ne pourrai pas sauver le monde mais peut-être me sauver moi…

La vie ne m'a pas abandonnée. Tout me semble obscur aujourd'hui mais je sais qu'un jour tout s'éclaircira et alors, alors enfin mes rires résonneront encore dans la chaleureuse salle commune de Gryffondor.

Lula's Lullaby


End file.
